


absolutely smitten

by reina_inefable



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jesse centric, its sort of a character study? sort of lmao, wrote this for a friend on ig heehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_inefable/pseuds/reina_inefable
Summary: A brief look into Jesse's heart.
Relationships: Jesse/Lake, Jesslake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	absolutely smitten

**Author's Note:**

> no plot here just me talking about Jesse being a hopeless romantic enjoy <3  
> Title from the song by Dodie.

It was no secret to anyone who knew him that Jesse Cosay was a complete and utter hopeless romantic.

He loved romantic comedies with cheesy, sappy endings and he had no reservations in showing affection to the people he loved. Infatuation came easily and quickly to him-- it was an ephemeral feeling that vanished just as he felt it.

Ironically enough, he wasn’t personally acquainted with the notion of love. Well, not romantic love, at least. All of his crushes always remained just that: crushes, and never went past that, after all.

Love was certainly the last thing on his mind when he found himself stuck on a magical, infinite train headed nowhere and everywhere at once, alone and scared and without a way home. With only a senseless, prerecorded introductory video to go by, he was more so focused on trying to get his number down and finding a denizen to accompany him along the way.

After what seemed like a few days of aimlessly wandering around the train cars, he finally teamed up with not one, but  _ two _ denizens— one a super powered deer, and the other a criminal ex-reflection on the run.

She was cold, snarky, standoffish. Wary, distrustful, and a loner. She lived her runaway life hiding in the shadows, constantly looking over her shoulder, and hardly ever sleeping. 

Gradually, Jesse managed to tear down her walls and see past her prickly, hostile exterior. He liked when he could get her to smile or even laugh, and he liked when she talked about how much better it was to have a shaved head or how awful onions were. He liked how content she looked smelling flowers when she thought he wasn’t looking and how her face lit up when she talked about the things she wanted to do someday. He liked when she unconsciously rested her head against his shoulder the rare times she allowed herself to rest, so long as he promised to stay alert, and he liked when she’d blush and pretend it didn’t happen when she woke up. It wasn’t long before he began feeling those butterflies he knew so well.

And predictable as he was, he didn’t expect himself to fall for the chrome girl with no number on her hand or name to go by.

It was just his luck that they’d have to eventually part ways.

Perhaps for some selfish reason or another, one could argue, Jesse committed himself to doing the impossible and then some to get her off that prison— but at the center of it all, she was just a girl who had risked it all for her freedom, and he wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if he didn’t help her get it.

When the both of them were finally off the Train, safe and sound for the first time in weeks, they finally had a brief moment to bask in the warmth of the real, setting sun. No Flecs or glowing green numbers or Apex members weighing them down.

He had watched her as she took in her surroundings and even let herself shed a few tears. For once and for forever, she was, in every aspect of her life,  _ free. _

Jesse decided, just then, that this was the happiest he’d ever seen her, and it was the most in love he’d ever been.

The spell was broken when Nate found them and suddenly she was faced with the task of giving herself a name.

_ I’m Lake, _ she declared.

Lake.

Fondness filled Jesse’s heart.

Lake. Lake. Lake. 

The name rolled across his tongue and danced on his lips. It was sweet and unforgettable and unapologetically  _ hers.  _ He could repeat it for a thousand eternities and never tire of it.

The warm hues of the sunset bathed them in gold, and Jesse allowed himself to stare for just a little as Lake observed her surroundings, perhaps postponing for a bit longer the moment they’d have to face the realities of being off the Train.

Her eyes had been closed but snapped open at the sound of Jesse’s footsteps. And for a moment, their eyes quietly met, and she smiled, and pulled him in for a hug.

Jesse’s heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings, but before he could feel embarrassed for wearing his heart on his sleeve being so obviously in love, he realized that Lake’s was, too.

**Author's Note:**

> liked it? hated it? want to drink my tears? let me know in the comments or on my Tumblr @apatheticallyromantic
> 
> <3


End file.
